Abrázame
by Krisy Weasley
Summary: Es un Oneshot y Songfic de los pensamientos de Harry cuando se dirige al Bosque Prohibido para sacrificarse... H&G. Porque aunque él muera, nunca dejará de amarla y su último pensamiento va por ella... Spoilers DH, RdM. Mi primer fic, muy corto.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y demás son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros, únicamente tomé prestada la situación y los personjes para escribir esto en una noche de desvelo. Lo que está en cursiva es la letra de la canción "Abrázame" del grupo Camila.

**_Abrázame_**

Caminaba hacia el bosque prohibido, sabía que era mi final, que mis latidos estaban contados, que no te volvería a ver jamás Ginny, no sabes como siento estar haciendo esto, se que te enojarías si lo supieras pero comprende que todo esto es por tu bien, porque quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo, estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien que te ame y te sepa valorar tal como yo lo hago, amor. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado como te dije cuando terminamos, las semanas contigo fueron como un sueño del que nunca quisiera despertar, pero lo tengo que hacer, no puedo dejar que muera más gente por culpa de esta tonta guerra.

_Tienes que saber _

_Que es lo último que pido_

_Que estoy desesperado_

_Y sigo mis latidos_

_No me queda mucho_

_Tiempo a mi favor_

Lo que más quisiera en estos momentos es mirarte, besarte, saber que estás bien, que no volverás a sufrir más por mí, ojala y esta guerra hubiera terminado hace mucho, ojala y te hubiera pedido salir antes para poder disfrutarte, ojala y Voldemort nunca hubiera existido para hacernos esta vida miserable, para matar a tanta gente inocente, para matar nuestro corazones consumidos por el dolor de las pérdidas. Si no hubiera existido esta guerra. Si yo no fuera a morir en tan solo unos minutos, seríamos muy felices juntos, seríamos novios, nos casaríamos, tendríamos hijos, nos haríamos viejos juntos, rodeados de amor, y moriríamos juntos para pasar la eternidad amándonos, pelirroja.

Y antes de perderte

Vista en mí camino

Quiero mirarte un poco

Y soñar que el destino

Es junto a ti mi amor

Mientras más me acerco al bosque, pensando en mi final, me sorprendo mirándote, no quiero perderte, pelirroja, no quiero, pero tengo que dejarte atrás para que tengas un futuro, un gran amor, una gran familia, y sobre todo una gran felicidad. Ahí estás, con rastros de la batalla en la que participaste aunque no debiste hacerlo, podrías haberte lastimado y no se que hubiera pasado si hubiera sucedido, pero ahí estás, tan hermosa como siempre, valiente, comprensiva, ayudando aunque estés destrozada por dentro, cuanto siento la muerte de Fred, fue mi culpa, como todas las otras, como la de Remus, la de Tonks, la de todos los que murieron por derrotar a Voldemort.

Quédate un segundo aquí

A hacerme compañía

Y quédate tantito más

Quiero sentirte mía

Me siento impotetente aquí bajo la capa de mi padre, otra víctima de la guerra, quiero salir de aquí, correr, abrazarte, besarte, amarte por siempre, quiero escapar del mundo pero llevarte conmigo, ser feliz, no sabes cuanto deseo volverte a tener entre mis brazos, aunque sea solo un minuto, pero te necesito. Te ves hermosa, muy hermosa, ¿Ya lo dije? Seguro que si, pero es que en verdad te ves hermosa, no se como pude tener el valor para alejarte de mi, y aún no se como sacar valor para dejar de mirarte. Me miras, o al menos eso es lo que creo, volteaste, ¿Te darías cuenta que estoy aquí observándote por última vez? No lo sé, sinceramente no lo se pero poco me importa en estos momentos.

Y abrázame

Y abrázame

Y abrázame

Y abrázame

Tengo tanto miedo, Ginny, tanto que ni siquiera cabe en mi cuerpo, mis piernas tiemblan, mi brazos también, debería decir que mi cuerpo entero está temblando, no se por qué, pueden haber muchísimas razones, como por ejemplo la tristeza que me invade al tener en mi mente la imagen del Gran Comedor con todos esos cuerpos de gente inocente que dio su vida para un mundo mejor, sin dolor, sin sufrimiento, sin Voldemort y sin mortífagos, tengo miedo también de que te pase algo, que te dañes o que te alejes de mi para siempre aunque se que es algo inevitable, no quiero que mueras, no, no, no puedo pensar en eso, es demasiado doloroso, tengo miedo de que mi sacrificio no valga la pena, la inseguridad me invade, pero tengo que intentarlo Gin, debo intentarlo.

Hoy me he dado cuenta

Que no había sentido

Tanto miedo antes

Que yo no decido

Que Dios pase mejor

Te miro por última vez en mi vida, jamás pensé que llegaría a amar tanto a alguien como te amo a ti, me duele tanto dejarte, pero debo entender que esto es por ti, para que vivas feliz muchos años, para que disfrutes de la vida. Estoy alejándome de ti, para siempre, no regreso la vista porque así sería todavía más difícil adentrarme en el bosque, de pronto me acuerdo de la snitch dorada, me abro al cierre, y se me ocurre susurrarle que voy a morir, no se porque, fue un impulso, pero así lo hice, y para mi sorpresa se abrió, se abrió, no lo podía creer, y lo más impresionante, ahí estaba la piedra de la resurrección. Veo a mis padres, a Remus y a Sirius.

Y antes de perderte

Vista en mí camino

Quiero mirarte un poco

Y soñar que el destino

Es junto a ti mi amor

Es lo que siempre he soñado, puedo platicar con mis padres, se que pronto me reuniré con ellos, pero me da miedo dejarte aquí sola Ginny, aunque se que no estarás sola, pero eso no quita mis temores, me tranquilizo sabiendo que tus hermanos y tus padres estarán ahí para ti, me siento culpable de la muerte de mis padres, de Sirius y de Remus, ellos no me comprenden como tu Gin, dicen que no es mi culpa, eso me lo dicen todos, en cambio tu me dirías algo que me haga sentir mejor, no se como lo se pero simplemente lo se, ellos me acompañarán hasta el final, son parte de mí, pero como me gustaría que tu también estés conmigo.

Quédate un segundo aquí

A hacerme compañía

Y quédate tantito más

Quiero sentirte mía

Ginny, quiero abrazarte y que me abraces, se que no puedo que es mejor así, que si te dijera algo en este trayecto sería más difícil para mi y para ti. Oigo voces, son mortífagos, de seguro me guiarán hacia Voldemort, camino y camino, perdí la cuenta de cuanto, pero me siento a salvo con mis padres, Remus y Sirius, son mi familia, ya no están en nuestro mundo, pero están en mi corazón. Mi corazón da un salto dentro de mi, se me forma un nudo en mi garganta, se que estos son mis últimos instantes, Voldemort cree que ya no voy a acudir, pero se equivoca como de costumbre y se lo hago saber con una voz fuerte y clara.

Y abrázame

Y abrázame

Y abrázame

Y abrázame

Quisiera poder tomarte la mano, como en esas pocas semanas soñadas de sexto curso, quisiera que vinieras y me detenieras para poder quedarme contigo por siempre, quisiera saber que me amas tanto como yo a ti, quisiera que me abraces y me susurres que me quieres y siempre me querrás. Se que todas estas fantasías mías ya no son posibles, tomé una decisión y no me voy a retractar, todo esto es por ti, por mi familia, por mis amigos, y por todos a los que aun les queda tiempo para vivir, para que disfruten de la vida sin Voldemort, se que puedo confiar en que Ron y Hermione terminen con esta pesadilla porque si yo sigo existiendo Voldemort no podrá morir.

Hoy la razón

Para quedarme

Yo no quiero tu compasión

Quiero que estés conmigo

Hasta que me haya ido

Quiero que seas feliz, por siempre, porque se que algún día nos volveremos a reunir a donde sea que vayamos después de la muerte, aunque mi último deseo no pueda ser cumplido siempre me quedará la esperanza que de vez en cuando te acordarás de mi, pelirroja, un abrazo tuyo es lo único que quiero ahora, se que no me lo darás así que me conformaré con los que ya me has dado y alguna vez me los darás.

Y abrázame

Y abrázame

Y abrázame

Y abrázame

Y abrázame

Y abrázame

Y abrázame

Y abrázame

Quisiera que estés aquí aunque sea por última vez porque mientras escucho sus burlas hacia mi, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en tu voz, en tus labios, en tu mirada, en tus ojos, en tu sonrisa, en tu contacto, en todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, desde esos momentos perdidos en los rincones y pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts, cuidándonos de que Ron no nos encontrara, hasta las luchas con los mortífagos, la noche en que murió Dumbledore. Es que eres única Ginny, completamente única y especial para mi, nunca podría haber encontrado a un ser tan perfecto como tu, antes de que ese rayo verde me impacte en lo único que puedo pensar es que estoy completamente enamorado de Ginevra Weasley.

Tienes que saber

Que es lo último que pido

Que estoy desesperado

Y sigo mis latidos

No me queda mucho

Tiempo a mi favor

* * *

_**N/A: **Bueeeno, casi un año después de hacer escrito esto no me gusta, nada en absoluto, pero se podría decir que le tengo algo de cariño, y me infundo ánimos al leer esto y ver lo que he mejorado, es por eso, y sólo por eso que no lo borro, además las muestras de apoyo de "aquellos tiempos" aún son muy valiosas para mí. No lo corrigo por las mismas razones, además porque una vez lo intenté y debo admitir que estaba mejor, pero se me borró, no lo he vuelto a intentar, me faltan las ganas para hacerlo._

_**Krisy**_


End file.
